


From the Deep Blue Underworld

by theycallme_ook



Series: the minute you hit water [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Batfamily (DCU), Family Fluff, Gen, good natured brotherly torment, if there's one thing im good at writing it's familial relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallme_ook/pseuds/theycallme_ook
Summary: when you can't say "I love you" so instead you get your new brother a seal without thinking through the possible consequences.
Relationships: Terry McGinnis & Damian Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Jason Todd
Series: the minute you hit water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	From the Deep Blue Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> "Besides, you never captured a pet for me."
> 
> "You wouldn't accept the seal."
> 
> when I read those lines I knew I had to write something for it. this is that something.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No way!”

“But why not?”

“Because I don’t know how to take care of a seal!”

  
  
“I can teach you, that isn’t a problem.”

“What am I supposed to do with it?”

“Anything you do with a pet.”

“I’ve never had a pet.”

“Then this will be good for you.”

“I’ve never _wanted_ a pet!”

Damian narrowed his eyes.

“Why?”

“ _Why?_ ” echoed Terry in disbelief. “I dunno, I just never did! Animals are fine and all, I just don’t want to have to take care of one. Besides, where would I keep it?”

“ _It_ is a _him_ and you could keep him here.”

“But why though? I’d never have time for him and what good would he do me anyways?”

  
“You do too have time for him, I’ve seen you lounging around the place all the time. And having a pet is about companionship, not some quantifiable benefit.”

“I do not _lounge!_ I have school and a life and this!” exclaimed Terry, gesturing to the underwater cave around them. “Besides, how great could his ‘companionship’ be? It's not like I can talk to him.”

“You _can_ talk to him. And caring for pets is very rewarding.”

“Okay, I can’t have _conversations_ with him. And I already have Matt, I don’t need to be responsible for something else.”

Damian then pulled what Terry had come to call his ‘face of aristocratic disdain’ before huffing and turning to coo reassurances to the live seal he had brought home for Terry as a ‘gift’. Which was nice of him, admittedly, but Terry really, truly had not ever wanted a pet and did _not_ want to add another thing on his plate _now_ with his Bat Mer training in full swing. He appreciated what his new uncle figure was trying to do, and he didn’t want it to seem like he was rejecting _Damian_ by rejecting the mer’s gift, but _what the slag was he supposed to do with a seal?_ He had just been hanging out in the underwater living room, trying to get used to his natural mer body he could access through a lower-grade pendant instead of the Bat one when Damian swam in and announced he’d arranged a surprise for him in the main cave. Normally, Terry didn’t have anything against fun surprises, but he felt like his reaction right now was justified due to the fact that _usually_ you made sure the person you were getting a pet for actually _likes_ animals in the first place! Not that he had anything against animals, he wasn’t heartless, he just didn’t want to have to _take care_ of one. Which again, perfectly reasonable request. But _no_ , Damian was now side-eyeing him like Terry had _shot_ the stupid thing instead of simply shooting down the idea. This whole pod could be so dramatic sometimes. He sighed.

“Look, Damian, I’m grateful you thought of me and all that but I just don’t want a seal. Maybe we could do something else? I dunno, go out for sea pizza or something? Watch a show together? Something not about seals?”

“...would you accept a seahorse?”

“Oh for the love of- no!”

“An eel?”

“No.”

“An octopus?”

“No.”

“A tuna?”

“No.”

“A dolphin?”

“No!”

Damian let out a put-upon sigh as if _he_ were the one being saddled with a seal here.

“I do not get why you would turn down a seal. They’re basically sea puppies and this one would be a good match for you.”

“I wouldn’t want a land puppy either! This isn’t about the _type_ of animal, it’s about animals, period! I just don’t want any.”

“Look at him, Terrence. Can you really say no to that face?”

Terry looked at the seal. Really looked at him. His pudgy little cheeks, big 'ol eyes, spotted fur, whiskers, funny little fore flippers… he knew what Damian wanted him to see. The seal was very very cute, and those eyes made it very very tempting, but…

“Yeah. I really can.”

He didn’t want to have to be the one to clean up after him when the seal inevitably did something disgusting.

If Damian were any less dignified Terry would describe what he was doing as pouting. But, since he was that sort of well bred person, Terry would describe his current state as _royal_ pouting instead. Royal pouting and royal running away. 

“Da _mi_ ,” he called, letting a little whine slip into his voice as he swam after the retreating mer seal pair. Time to suck up. “I’m sorry I can’t accept your gift. Do you wanna watch something with me instead? Like _The Milliner’s House?_ You like _The Milliner’s House_ , can we watch it together?”

“I know what you’re doing, McGinnis.”

“But can you do it anyways? I don’t know anyone else who’s watched _The Milliner’s House_ , Dami, it would really mean a lot to me.”

Damian eyed Terry with wary scrutiny. No doubt the elder mer had pulled the same thing on numerous occasions, but Terry was giving it his all here- he really didn’t want Damian mad at him for something he didn’t even ask for. Damian looked at the seal, then at Terry, then back at the seal, then back at Terry, then at the seal once more before sighing.

“Fine.” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But only because you look so much like this poor pup you’re too cruel to even name.”

“Another reason I shouldn’t have a pet! I’m no good at names.”

“You’ve made your point. Let me send this little one off and I’ll join you in the manor’s theater. I expect snacks.”

“Thank you, Dami!” Terry cried, darting in to steal a hug.

“That’s _Mister al Ghul-Wayne_ to you, brat. And let it be known that I’m only doing this because you clearly need more of my influence in your life.”

“ _Sure_ you are, your excellency.”

“I am. Now, remove yourself from my person this instant and scram. For someone so opposed to animals you do a wonderful imitation of a barnacle.”

“Thanks.”

“That was not a compliment.”

“Thanks anyways.”

Damian flicked him in the forehead.

“I mean it. Go. And make me some battered shrimp.”

“Aye aye, your capitan-ness!” said Terry before taking off toward the surface of the water. His plan seemed to be working well- Damian wasn’t as upset anymore and he would get to rewatch some _Milliner’s House_. Hopefully battered shrimp and hot cocoa would take the green-eyed mer’s mind off Terry’s rejection. It’s not like he would hold this against him forever, right?

\--

“You _cannot_ hold that against me forever, Damian.”

Damian didn’t respond.

“Damian.”

Damian again elected to ignore him in favor of continuing to pet the friendly little portly spider crab they had found while out for a swim.

“Dami _an_.”

“Terr _ence_.”

“Stop ignoring me.”

“I’m talking to you, aren't I?”

“That’s not the same thing! You literally abandoned me the second you saw that crab. It’s been like, two whole months. You can’t stay bitter about this forever.”

“...I’ve decided to call him Terrence.”

“Oh my-”

“He’s already a much better younger brother than you have been to me.”

“ _Un_ believable-”

“He accepts my gifts happily and never speaks ill of my dancing.”

“Your dancing sucks, Damian. It’s practically my duty to point it out.”

“He obeys my commands and never talks back to me.”

“I know you were an only child before coming to live with Bruce but that’s about par for the course.”

“And every day he looks at me with the love and adoration befitting a lower life form to their superior.”

“‘Superior’ my foot.”

“You don’t _have_ feet right now.”

“Yeah _duh_. I thought we were talking about things that’re non-existent.”

That finally put a crack in Damian’s facade. His lip twitched in a way that meant he was really fighting to keep his composure.

“I’ll teach you not to disrespect my authority.”

“Can’t disrespect what isn’t there-”

“Terrence!” cried Damian, whipping around with crab in hand. “Attack this woefully willful upstart at once! He is in dire need of discipline.”

The crab made a lazy swipe in Terry’s direction.

“Oh slag off!” Terry shrieked when Damian shoved the thing in his face. Swimming just out of reach while Damian cackled like a witch.

“You’re such a jerk.”

“You’re such a twip.”

“I’m telling them you bullied me.”

“They’ll be delighted to have a new and improved Terrence in the family.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s something I can live with.”

“ _Stop_ , Damian you’re literally such a dreg. Get your stupid crab away from me.”

Damian then proceeded to do the exact opposite of that.

“Damian!”

“You’re not allowed to say things like that about my favorite Terrence. You’re going to spend time with him till you learn to _appreciate_ him.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“ _No!_ ”

“Yes!”

“This is way messed up!”

“I disagree.”

“Whatever, I’m blipping.”

“You cannot escape this, McGinnis.”

“Yes I can!” Terry shouted, but Damian chased him all the way home with the crab anyway and even set up a little habitat for the thing when he was done trying to get it to pinch Terry, so Terrence the crab stayed. 

\--

SunBoy the sunfish. Aka. the pet of Damian’s new favorite brother.

When Damian and Bruce had shown up with a sunfish as a welcoming gift for Matt, Terry knew it wasn’t going to end well for him. When Damian gave him a _look_ after Matt excitedly dubbed the fish “SunBoy”, Terry knew his days as the doted-upon baby of the family were over. Something he had been pointing out as a technicality for the past two years, but hadn’t actually been realized on account of the fact that few of the pod had even met Matt. Yes, everyone was bound to be extra overbearing right now due to the whole ‘being stuck as a mer and trapped in an aquarium for two months’ thing, but that was different from his baby status. A status that had now been thoroughly revoked, if the adoring look in Dick’s eye and the smug smile on Damian’s face were anything to go by. Oh well. At least having Matt around would redirect some of his family’s attention, if only a little.

But not Damian’s pointed comments, apparently.

“I’d love to help, but I promised Matthew I would play with SunBoy.”

“SunBoy is a growing fish, I need to go out and catch food for him.”

“Terrence the crab and SunBoy have become friends. You should strive for that level of achievement, McGinnis.”

“I need to take SunBoy out for a swim. He can’t stay cooped up here forever.”

“SunBoy has done nothing but float at the surface all day and he’s still been more productive than you have, Grayson. Perhaps it’s time to reevaluate your priorities.”

“I have made a room for SunBoy. He’s already shown more appreciation for it than you have for me, McGinnis. Do better.”

“Matthew and I are taking SunBoy out to teach him how to jump from the water. We’ll be back by sundown.”

“SunBoy has learned how to play fetch. Look at the life you could have had, Terrence.”

“This fish is liable to crush someone when fully grown. Vex me again and I’ll train him to do just that.”

“SunBoy has gained a new playmate. If you see an eel around him, don’t worry.”

It was “SunBoy this” and “Matthew that” for weeks. Weeks! And all Terry had done was reject _one_ seal two _years_ ago. The Matt part, he could understand. Little twip could be cute when he wasn’t eating your chips and bruising your knuckles with a stick. The SunBoy part though? That was just to spite Terry, specifically. An unfair fate which had him crashing on the bed in Jason’s private cave (which was a few miles away from the Wayne family cave) a month after the aquarium fiasco event.

“I just can’t believe he’s kept it up this long!” Terry whined, voice muffled but audible through the pillow he’d buried his face in.

“I can. Dude can hold a grudge.” called Jason from the kitchen area.

“But for two years? About something so small? Where does he even get the energy?”

“Beats me. He’s like a vampire. Fueled by helpings of pettiness and revenge.”

“I bet that seal is doing just fine. Damian probably has the whole pack chipped and checks in on them every month.”

“Probably. Real talk though? This is just his twisted mad scientist way of showing he cares about you.”

“Ugh. I know. Doesn’t make it any less _annoying_.”

“Yeah. But hey, on the other hand, no one else in the family have animals named after us.”

“He did that just to spite me.”

“But he didn’t have to bring it home. Or keep it. It’s a crab of devotion.”

“It’s not my fault he didn’t check to make sure I’m even an animal person before getting me a seal.”

“Yeah, that one’s on him. Wish I’d seen his face when he realized.” said Jason, settling down beside Terry on the bed.

“I don’t really remember it. Just know that he got all huffy.”

“Well, just know that the seal, crab and continual ribbing are out of love.”

“Love is annoying.”

“Everything is annoying when coming from the mouth of Damian al Ghul-Wayne.”

“You can say that again.”

“Everything is annoying when-”

“Not literally! Shut up, nerd!” Terry cried, bashing his pillow into the side of Jason’s face.

“For shame! Attacking a man in his own home? With the very pillow on which he rests his head? Have you no honor?!” Jason roared, wrenching the pillow from Terry’s hands and beating him with it until both their cores hurt from laughter. After which Jason apparently decided that Terry was just the _perfect_ mattress topper, because he then proceeded to _crush_ Terry under his three hundred eighty something pounds of mer butt.

“Ahg! Get off me!”

“No thanks. This is kinda comfortable.”

“It is _not!_ Get off, you’re killing me.”

“Tough.”

“Ack!”

“This is what you get for calling me a nerd.”

“But you are one!”

“But _you_ still used it as an insult. And hit me with _my_ pillow. And you’re on _my_ bed, so.”

“I’ll get off!”

“Too late! You’re stuck here now.”

“Ugh. I regret coming to you for anything.”

“Hmm.”

The two lay in silence for a moment or three before Jason spoke up again.

“‘M glad to have you back kid. Damian was getting pretty insufferable with you gone.”

“...I’m glad to be back.”

“If you ever want to talk about weirdly specific Bat Mer trauma, come to me, okay? Or someone else, doesn’t matter. Just don’t bottle it up. Nothing’s too stupid to be valid, yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Good.” said Jason, and they lapsed into silence again.

“You’re a nerd but you’re like, a schway nerd. There, I’ve said something nice, can you let me go now?”

“Mmmaybe.”

“Jason!”

“I’m like a seal, Terry, I need to lounge.”

“You’re like a sea cucumber, that’s what.”

“Ooh! And you were doing so well there! That’s gonna earn you another ten minutes in the Jason Jail.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Twenty.”

“Arg!”

“Nothing like the sounds of brother torture in the morning.”

“It’s afternoon!”

“Same difference. Squirm all you want, Ter, resistance is futile. You’re not getting up until I decide you can.”

“I will -ugh- never -ow- surrender!”

“You’re loss.”

“No!”


End file.
